herofandomcom-20200223-history
96Neko
96Neko (96猫) is an utaite who is well-known for her husky lower range vocals, and for being a "ryouseirui". However, she is also able to sing in a very cute female voice, most clearly seen in her cover of "Soratobazu". She also often does duets with the Kagamine duo. She also sings many parody songs, which are mostly duets with Len or vipTenchou. Some people have noted that her voice is similar to Romi Park, a Korean actress and voice actress who lives in Japan. She is also known for adding humorous lyrics and random serifu in songs, like in "trick and treat", "Matryoshka", and "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei". 96Neko has requested that people should not record her namahousous and redistribute them; however, she is fine with people recording them for personal entertainment usage. Her album, Iris, which was released three days before her twentieth birthday, is her way of saying thank you to her fans and supporters prior to her turning 20. It should be considered a final statement of her teenage years as an utaite. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects #Member of CLΦSH with ShuujinP (Producer) #Member of Team Pet Shop (チームペットショップ) with vipTenchou and Kogeinu #Member of the Yozora Chorus Project #''Mr. Music'' (Released on June 12, 2011) #''colorful parade'' (Released on August 13, 2011) #''NEAR FUTURE'' (Released on August 13, 2011) #''10 Dai Utattemita Live! BEST 2'' (Released on December 21, 2011) #''HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 2'' (Released on December 31, 2011) #''under lights'' (Released on December 31, 2011) #''Polyholic'' (Released on December 31, 2011) #''First Step'' (Released on December 31, 2011) #''ENVELOPE'' (Released on July 25, 2012) #''endless resist'' (Released on August 11, 2012) #''Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 6'' (Released on August 15, 2012) #''BabyPod'' (Released on September 26, 2012) #''Princess for Princess'' (Released on October 3, 2012) #''Daylight Dreamer'' (Released on December 31, 2012) #''HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 3'' (Released on December 31, 2012) #''Relight our fire'' (Released on April 29, 2013) #''GigaBanana The Best ~ NORISHIO Aji ~'' (Released on July 24, 2013) #''Stars on Planet'' (Released on August 12, 2013) #''Style'' (Released on August 21, 2013) #''Nico Nico Wonderland 2'' (Released on December 11, 2013) Trivia *96Neko is often considered more blunt and shameless compared to most female utaite. *96Neko is known to have a huge obsession with Len, as seen in her "Len-kun Nau!" and "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" parody covers. *96Neko is also known for her obsession with tapioca (the pearls in bubble tea). She often posts about it on her twitter, and she has altered the lyrics in many of her parodies to include mention of it. *She is very short, standing at 141.2 cm (about 4'7.6"). As a result, she is sometimes known to wear platform boots to make up for it. With platform boots, she is 160 cm (about 5'3") tall. *She uses F-V620(SONY)/F-V420(SONY) dynamic mics and NT1-A(RODE)/ECM-23F5(SONY) condenser mics. *Her operating system is Windows 7. *Her webcam is a Logicool Qcam. *She records and mixes with Audacity SoundEngineFree. *She was born and lives in Osaka. *Her blood type is O. *She is currently at student at a vocational school. *She has a Somali cat named Kuu-chan and a Papillon dog named Shi-chan. She posts pictures of Kuu-chan on Twitter often. *She is very active on Twitter, and follows many of her followers back. *Her favorite foods are tapioca, surume (dried squid snacks), salad, kabayakisan (grilled-eel-flavored fish cakes), and kimchi cucumbers. *She has 18 piercings: 10 on her left ear, 5 on her right ear, and 3 on her lip/tongue. *The name for Team Pet Shop comes from the members' names: the "neko" from 96Neko means cat, the "inu" from Kogeinu means dog, and the "tenchou" from vipTenchou means shop manager. *On June 5, 2012, her community became the first on Nico Nico Douga to reach level 256, the highest possible level. *Despite her rather unfeminine character, she uses the personal pronoun watashi (私), which is polite and gender-neutral, rather than boku (僕), which is more associated with younger males and tomboys. *Her favorite magazines are KERA and Utattemita Kei. *She dislikes shrimp, cicadas and shellfishes. *She is scared to watch Spongebob Squarepants because of Creepypastas. Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good